


When everyone knows it

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Shimizu Kiyoko, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Scent Marking, Scenting, UkaTake Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Everyone in Karasuno knows what it means when their coach becomes too touchy with their supervisior. Well, almost everyone.





	When everyone knows it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: Scent.

It happened in the morning. Takeda was making their morning coffee when he felt strong arms hugging him from behind and his mate rubbing his face to his scent glands. Takeda chuckled, then placed a kiss no the others’ forehead.

”Good morning, Ukai-kun!” He greeted and the other answered with a humming voice. ”Should I message Kiyoko-san that she will be in charge during this week’s practices?” Ukai blinked up at him slowly, then shook his head.

”I love seeing their faces in the morning,” he said, then an evil smile appeared on his face. ”Their discomfort because of the early hour makes my day better.” He leaned back, but did not let the shorter man go, who smiled softly.

”You are just as evil as your grandfather.”

 

The team was at the middle of warming up when the two adults walked in the gym. When Daichi noticed them, he ordered everyone to stand up to say good morning.

”Good morning to you too, guys!” Takeda said, while Ukai’s arm sneaked around his waist, making the other jump. ”U-ukai-kun!” He stuttered with a slight blush on his face.

”Are you embarrassed, Take-chan?” Tanaka asked teasingly, earning a hit on the back of his head from Kiyoko.

”This is not fair!” Noya whined, turning to Asahi for comfort. The older alpha only shook his head and ruffled the youngers’ spiky hair in affection.

”Tanaka, stop being disrespectful!” Ennoshita scolded his friend. The bold boy looked aside in shame and mumbled a quiet apology.

Kiyoko walked up to Suga and looked at him worriedly. Suga sensed her discomfort and rubbed her upper arm.

”Will they be okay?” The third year asked, pointing at their teacher and coach – who pulled Takeda to his chest from behind, holding him in his iron grip.

”Being this affectionate is totally normal,” he reassured his friend, then leaned closer. ”Daichi is twice as bad. He does not even let me get up form bed before it start to kick in.”

”Suga!” Daichi exclaimed with dark red cheeks, making the silver haired omega laugh.

Hinata did not understand what was so strange. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were only more affectionate than usual. For him, it meant that their relationship deepened and he was happy because of that. In his opinion, his teammates worried too much.

 

What changed his perspective about the situation happened during their water break. They were gathered around the bench with Yachi-san and Kiyoko-san handing them towels and bottles when suddenly the scent of the room changed. It was not danger, still, his teammates’ reactions were immediate.

Daichi-san stepped to Suga-san and pulled him to his chest with Suga-san purring softly. Noya-san only snuggled to Asahi-san’s side who growled as an answer, circling his arm around the younger omega. Hinata even caught a glimpse of Tsukishima – cold-as-ice-Tsukishima – placing his hand on the top of Yamaguchi’s head.

In confusion, Hinata turned to Yachi, but the girl did not pay attention to him. Her face was all red as she was watching the two grown up man. Hinata followed her gaze and saw coach rubbing his nose to sensei’s neck, strangely smelling pheromones leaving his body. Suddenly, the urge to be held by someone rushed through Hinata’s body. He was so surprised that he let out a small squeak. Suddenly, two arms held him from behind and a nose was burrowed in his hair.

”Kageyama?!” Hinata asked on a surprised voice, titling his head upwards. His teammates’ eyes were dark because of something the small ginger did not know, but made his knees weak.

”Just shut up, dumbass, and let me hold you,” Kageyama said on a gruff voice, tightening his hug. To his happiness, for once, Hinata complied.


End file.
